Saltwater
by TenshiNoAkuma
Summary: Some days are the same. Some nights are different. And some afternoons, you realise how much you've changed...[OneShot]


Author's Note: Well, after hitting a minor rut in my other fics, I decided to make this one shot. Mainly fight scene practice that I'm in dire need of, also giving a little more character development to my favourite happy-go-lucky rogue. Win/heh And even though it's early, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! You know who you are. _And_ you can't say I forgot! XD Mwaha. I give up on spoiler warnings for _Things Unforgotten_. Bleh-desu.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online. Are these things actually needed, or have people just inserted them in because everyone else does? Credits to the Chicane song, Saltwater, for the title and inspiration for the poem thing.

--

Ragnarok Online

Saltwater

--

You've listened,

Opened my eyes.

Can you taste the,

Saltwater rain?

--

NightEyes grinned wildly as he ducked under a dagger thrust. Out under the cool Morroc night, four sour people that he had stolen from many times tried to kill him. Even though three of them were assassins and one was a rogue like himself, NightEyes hadn't even taken a scratch yet. He had fought these four before, and he noticed the rogue had exchanged his usual longswords for a dagger. So, he wanted to imitate _his _style of fighting, eh? To him, all four moved so _slowly_ and were so uncoordinated he could easily trip one up to crash into their friends. To a casual onlooker, however, the scene would look completely different. To them, the fight would simply be a flurry of movement.

NightEyes made a rude gesture with his left hand, the meaning involving grandmothers, muka needles, pheeroni tongue and maya's 'melons'. He couldn't help but be amused at the quartet's reaction of utmost outrage, and he knew he wasn't the only one. A little snigger came from somewhere behind him. As he quickly brought his dagger up to deflect the blade of a katar, he saw a blur of pink barrel into the side of the assassin sneaking up on him before zipping away. Taking advantage of this distraction, NightEyes ducked another attack, locked his dagger with the other rogue's weapon and kicked out at the distracted assassin's belly. Seeing a katar going for his head, he twisted his body out of the way, unlocking the rogue's weapon from his own. His attacker's dagger slipped past NightEyes' head to clash with the assassin's katar blade.

The pink blur was back, and soon the assassin and rogue was staring at their empty hands. NightEyes quickly took them out with swift blows to their temples. That left two assassins he had to deal with. He didn't really worry about getting hit that much, since he knew he was faster than them. But he was wary of one of the assassins; she wielded a pair of Jamadhars, a pair of katars that would open into three blades. A direct hit from the 'scissor' katars would really mess up his insides…

The pair came at him, their hands almost a blur as they tried to pierce his defence. NightEyes grinned as he deflected all their blows using the edge of his dagger. He noted that the assassin with the Jamadhars was starting to move so that she was outside his vision. As the other assassin punched out with his katar, NightEyes stepped forward, his dagger pushing on the side of the katar so that the assassin would have to awkwardly cross his arms over in order to hit the rogue. NightEyes brought his weapon down onto the assassin's unprotected hand just as the other assassin's katar blade pressed against his throat. As her companion clutched his ruined hand in pain, the Jamadhar assassin brought her other katar threateningly in front of NightEyes' belly.

"I could kill you right now, you know that," she whispered tauntingly in NightEyes' ear.

"Oh really?" NightEyes turned his head to the side so that he could see her out of the corner of his eyes.

"You know I can, but you know that I think you'd be a valuable asset for our guild. You're a fast, impulsive fighter and have an uncanny knack for getting on people's nerves. Having someone like you on board can't hurt."

"I'll only join if you can kill me, lady." He grinned widely before he smashed his head against hers. His right hand slipped between her arm around his neck and pushed out at her forearm, making her katar leave its deadly place at his neck. All was done in less than a blink of the eye.

However, NightEyes knew she could recover quickly from his attack. She twitched, as if she was going to open her other Jamadhar in his stomach, but she found herself clutching air. NightEyes kicked back, the blow blasting the breath out of her. As the other assassin punched out with his remaining katar, NightEyes grabbed hold of his arm after it sailed past him. Readjusting his grip on his dagger, he plunged it into the assassin's arm and dragged it across his shoulder. "I remember you, assassin," NightEyes hissed venomously, narrowing his eyes. "It's been a few years. I still don't like you."

Relaxing his grip on the assassin's arm, NightEyes let him scamper off to nurse his wounds back at his guild. With those injuries, and no priest anywhere nearby, the assassin would probably be killed by his own kind. Liabilities were often disposed of. Quietly, of course.

NightEyes took a dive forwards as the other enraged assassin nearly speared him from behind. He could hear the _schick_ of the katar blade opening above his head. Rolling back onto his feet, he casually sidestepped her furious thrusts before she threw her katar at him in a fit of rage. NightEyes brought his dagger to brush it to the side as he moved out of the way. He whistled in appreciation. That was new…Nearly got him too…

NightEyes strolled over to stand near her as she slumped to the ground, her anger having finally drained away. "You seem to forget I have a poring," he said, kicking her thrown katar back to her. "The only time you can say you can kill me is when you've actually done it."

--

"_Poing, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure. Go shoot."_

_He shuffled uncomfortably on his feet, debating with himself whether he should be asking this question or not. "Why do you stay with me, Poing? You're smart, you don't need me."_

"…_There are some things I'd rather keep to myself, kid."_

_The poring began to bounce away. "Aw, Poing!" He chased after him. "I really want to know!"_

_Poing stopped and sighed. "I looked after you in the beginning. I might as well see it to the end." The poring suddenly grinned. "Besides, who's going to back you up if I'm not around?"_

_He scratched his head. "Dunno…"_

_He got the feeling Poing hadn't told him the truth, or at least, not the whole truth. But it was enough for him. For now…_

--

NightEyes held the Jamadhar up into the light, admiring how the blade opened up to reveal another when he pulled the hand grips. The poring, Poing, snoozed under the palm tree as the rogue fiddled with the katar while he sat by the oasis. The inhabitants of Morroc usually did not roam about during the day; the forbidding stare of the sun didn't allow them to. As a consequence, most dealings happened during the night, much to the dismay of travellers uninformed of Morroc's inactivity during the day. Although his name seemed to suggest otherwise, NightEyes preferred the day over the night. Even though the sun burned his skin and the sight of all the sand hurt his eyes, he enjoyed spending his 'spare' time like he was now; sitting under a tree by an oasis and examining new things.

He held the Jamadhar in his hand, opening and shutting the blade as he squeezed the hand grips. Making a few experimental thrusts and punches, he grinned in delight as he stood up and tried out more acrobatic manoeuvres. Although he still preferred his dagger over the Jamadhar, he could see why so many assassins used katars. It was amazingly natural to use, like an extension of his fist. However, he knew there were daggers out there that incorporated spike guards over the fist, acting much like knuckle dusters. Those were often the 'rogue's katar'.

Still, despite the fact he only had one katar, he sorely wanted to try it out. Most fighters that came from Morroc used both their hands. Assassins usually used either two katars or two daggers. Rogues usually used either two long swords or a sword-dagger pair. He had never been comfortable with using two weapons, so maybe it was a good thing he only had one of the Jamadhars. Pity it didn't have a shield over the hand like hooded katars though…

The poring roused himself from his sleep, slowly bouncing towards the oasis. He splashed in the water for some time before he looked up at NightEyes. "…What are you thinking of now?" he asked the rogue.

NightEyes idly twirled his dagger before returning it to its sheath. Picking up the katar, he made it open and shut, as if it was a sharp toothed beast snapping at his fingers. Poing gave him a look that was the poring version of raising an eyebrow. "Well, no harm in trying, is there?" NightEyes grinned. "Chomp chomp."

--

"_Poing…how come I'm different from the other kids out there? I'm not as dark as them…?"_

_The poring seemed to look hedgy at the question, and tried to change the topic. But he was insistent; he wanted to know the answer._

"_You don't come from around here," the poring finally replied, his little beady eyes turning up to the sky. He seemed to think for a moment before he continued, "You came from a land far, far away. But that doesn't matter, little one. You know you're better than all of them. Come, we have things to steal."_

_He had never asked where he came from. It kind of…slipped his mind. It didn't matter, really. Not anymore…_

--

"You're a very strange person, you know that?"

NightEyes grinned and held up 'his' katar. He was in a dark, narrow alleyway. He could see the bright lights dangling off merchants' stalls from the street outside. "I know, I know," he said. "But I couldn't resist. You already know I do things differently from other people. You shouldn't be _that_ surprised."

The black haired assassin raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I had an inkling that you'd do something like this one day. I just never thought you'd actually do it."

NightEyes rolled his weight back on his heels. He whistled a short little tune before he said casually, "Your lot are going to try and kill me now, right?"

"Oh, they'll _try_, that's for sure. You're marvellous for training, you know that?"

"Only it's just that much more serious than casual training, isn't it?" NightEyes opened the Jamadhar with a soft _schick_. He knew this assassin fairly well. They weren't friends, just merely familiar acquaintances. Of course, he never knew the assassin's name, but NightEyes had never given him a mocking nickname either. He knew and respected the assassin well enough to remember him without some other ridiculous title.

"Of course."

NightEyes reflexively dived forward, the katars that would have skewered him whooshing behind him. Rolling back onto his feet, he dodged the oncoming attacks, blocking with the flat of his katar blade. Despite the naturalness of using a katar to attack, NightEyes was unsure of how to defend properly with the weapon. After a few minutes of dodging and blocking, he gave up, throwing the Jamadhar blindly at one of the assassins while drawing his dagger. He turned as if to run, but as they followed his feint, he dropped to the ground and charged forward at one of the assassins, dagger leading. His dagger was caught in the cross-block of the assassin's katars, but his fist smashed into the assassin's face. Stunned by the force the rogue put into the blow, the assassin had little resistance against the strong kick NightEyes sent his way.

The black haired assassin stood a few feet away, watching the fight with his arms folded. Sitting comfortably at his feet was Poing, who knew there wasn't much point getting involved in this battle. The assassins were only trainees, and the poring had doubts any of them would get close to hitting NightEyes. However, Poing kept a close watch; one of the assassins might be exceptionally talented or something. He needn't have worried though; NightEyes knew what he was doing.

NightEyes flipped back, landing on a hapless assassin's shoulders. In the blink of an eye, he knocked her out with the pommel of his dagger. Jumping as she collapsed, he twisted his body out of the way of a katar attack, hitting the ground in a roll. Seeing an assassin coming at him with his katars, NightEyes threw his dagger, making sure it hit pommel first. The assassin was quick enough to evade the dagger, but NightEyes had already taken a few steps back. NightEyes grinned and beckoned the assassin to attack him, taking note of the slowly moving shadow to his side. The 'hiding' assassin was no good if he could detect her when she was creeping so slowly.

Just as both assassins simultaneously punched out at him, NightEyes turned and jumped towards the wall. Pushing off against the wall, he leaped and caught hold of the washing line above before kicking both assassins in the face. NightEyes hung there for a while, trying to detect the last assassin, but failing. Dropping to the ground, he flipped his dagger up into the air with his heavy boots. Catching it deftly, he sheathed it before he walked towards the black haired assassin.

"You know what's weird?" the rogue said, "I thought you usually bring five trainees, but I only recall knocking out four."

"That's because you killed one, you idiot," the assassin replied flatly, shaking his head.

NightEyes hid his surprise carefully, but he was sure the assassin had picked up on it. The good feeling he got from the fight quickly drained away at the assassin's words. "…I did?" he asked, not quite believing it. "When?"

"When you chucked your katar at him. He wasn't expecting that, and got skewered. He was no good anyway, if he couldn't think on his feet." The assassin looked up at the sky before turning his gaze to the brightly lit street outside. His eyes fixed on a sign painted in red. "Well, I'll be off. There's a super sale on pet food. My wolf needs feeding, you know."

NightEyes blinked and the assassin was gone. Dark clouds moved across the crescent moon…

--

"_Here, kid, take this."_

_He took the strange looking fang with a questioning look on his face. It was smooth and cool to his touch. The fang hung on a thin, yet strong leather thong and shone as it slowly spun, as if it was made out of ice. "Why?"_

"_It's a…gift. Let's just say it's been passed down from family, shall we?"_

"…_Family?" He was confused._

"_Yeah, family. People who stick together during the good times and the bad, but are closer than friends."_

_He scratched his head, trying to grasp the concept. "Does that mean we're family?"_

"_Sure, kid. We're the oddest family on Rune-Midgard…"_

--

NightEyes closed his eyes, sighing wearily as he leaned against the palm tree. He had never felt so depressed after a fight before. Usually battles make him feel _alive_, not depressed.

…There was the problem. While he was alive, it was at the cost of another's life. When he fought, he made a point not to kill his opponents. At least, that was what he did now. He knew in the past he used to kill a lot, when he was younger and fighting for survival, but he had somehow…forgotten what happened during those battles. Or maybe he hadn't. No…He had simply chosen to forget what he had done.

Why was he so bothered about it now?

Poing shifted in his spot resting on NightEyes' lap. "You've changed, boy." There was something in way the poring said it that was…odd. It was like as if he wasn't saying it was a bad thing, but he wasn't saying it was a good thing either.

There was a long pause before Poing spoke again. "I've changed a lot too. I used to be the loving pet of a knight. I used to be quite malicious, yet look at me now. I'm smarter than I was before. Back then, I had no concept of death. But when my lady knight died…" The poring trailed away, leaving an uncomfortable silence.

"…I'm sorry…" NightEyes offered quietly. He had always known Poing had belonged to someone else, but he had always assumed Poing had run away or something.

"Don't be," the poring said, shutting his beady eyes. "You're starting to make _me_ depressed. Be careful when you start caring; it changes your life forever."

NightEyes sighed again, slouching so much against the tree that only his head rested against the trunk. His head was starting to hurt. It was probably the sun…

"Look, you can't change what's already happened, but you can make sure it doesn't happen again," Poing pointed out.

NightEyes turned on his side and started drawing in the sand with his dagger. "I guess I could," he mumbled. He stared across over the oasis, watching a few pickies drink their fill. "Some change is probably in order…"

Silence reigned for several minutes as both mulled over their own thoughts. Suddenly, Poing said, "Hey look! Rainclouds! We're going to have rain!"

The rogue stirred to sit up and look to the sky. He was surprised he hadn't noticed the huge, thick clouds hanging overhead. There were reflected in the oasis' surface too, looking dark and foreboding. How long was it since the last rains? Five years? Ten? He vaguely remembered a rainy day, though it was actually a rainy night. On that night, all the blood in the streets of Morroc had been washed away, only leaving the dark bloodstains that had long soaked into the stones as a grim reminder. The town's water supply had run again, and people had been light hearted that night, playing gleefully in the flowing fountains.

A rumble of thunder signalled the beginning of the downpour. NightEyes turned his face up against the rain. Even though it was making his hair stick to his face and obscure his vision in his right eye, he couldn't help but give a small smile. It was as if his worries were being washed away. Rain was so rare in Morroc, but when it came, life sprung back into the barren desert.

"Do you know why I prefer the rain over the snow?" Poing suddenly said.

NightEyes shook his head. "No."

The poring gave him a sad smile. "I prefer rain because when it rains, no one can tell the difference between the rain and tears." Giving himself a little shake, Poing said, "Let's get out of here. You're going to have to get some dry clothes, or you'll catch a cold."

The poring began to bounce back to the walls of Morroc, but NightEyes stayed by the oasis for a while longer. The little pickies had scurried away to shelter under the wing of their mother peco. NightEyes tilted his head to face the churning heavens, relishing the trails the raindrops left against his face.

"No one can see them, eh?"

He left for Morroc, the person leaving a trail of footprints different from the one that arrived.

--

Author's Note: Okay, so you can tell I got lazy halfway. I had to do a little research on katars, since I'm not very familiar with them in terms of fighting, not games. Quite hard to find useful information on how to defend with them; I kept on getting directed to RO, LoD, Call of Asheron or D&D sites. /pif And since it's more of a punching/stabbing weapon, does that mean all the sins in RO are attacking wrong? (sigh) At least the assassins in LoD got it right…

Um…this ended up more depressing than I intended. (rolls) This'll be going under editing later. (ninja) Maybe I'll make this into a series of one shots. /hmm Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
